Flores Salvajes
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: La guerra acabó. Tsunade ha cedido el testigo a Kakashi como Hokage y una valiente Tenten le pide que vaya a tomar algo con ella para hablar y sentir que como kunoichi puede ser alguien tan fuerte a pesar de los recuerdos y del horror de la guerra. NO ROMANCE Esta historia es para VICTORIA LIS para el reto AMIGO SECRETO 2019 del la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. NEJITEN REENFOCADO


Título: Flores Salvajes

Sobre el título, hace referencia a una técnica de Tenten llamada, según la NARUTO WIKI, Armas Manipuladas: Agujas de Acero Flor Salvaje.

**Aviso 1**: Esta historia es para la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro La aldea oculta de las hojas y es para VICTORIA LIS (el año pasado tú fuiste mi amigo secreto y este año soy yo el tuyo :)).

Esta historia está en su primer pedido:

1\. Historia situada instantes después de que Tsunade le entrega el cargo de Hokage a Kakashi, antes de marcharse de Konoha, Tenten la intercede y cobra el valor para invitarla a tomar unos tragos. Tsunade nunca había hablado con ella, pero acepta y aunque hay incomodidad al principio, con la lengua suelta gracias al alcohol hablan con nostalgias de sus tragedias, victorias, arrepentimientos y anécdotas graciosas. A Tenten le pega fuerte la bebida y no cobra la conciencia hasta el día siguiente en donde encuentra una nota de despedida de Tsunade. Lo que diga la nota se lo encomiendo a mi amigo/a invisible, pero al final debe servir para que Tenten llegué a la conclusión de que pudo pasar un excelente rato casual con la mujer que por mucho tiempo idealizó. Por favor sin romance, y quiero que sea bastante descriptivo acerca de qué hablan esas dos mujeres.

**Aviso 2**:En el pedido se abre un abanico de posibilidades sobre los temas a hablar, así que se me ha ocurrido una cosa sobre Tenten y su "relación con Neji". A mí me pareció muy interesante y me he lanzado a la piscina con esa idea.

.

.

.

FLORES SALVAJES

.

.

.

La guerra acabó. Casi costaba creérselo, pero fue así, aunque con pérdidas en el camino. Demasiadas.

Mientras los ciudadanos se agolpaban en las murallas queriendo ver a su héroe, en la oficina más importante de la Torre del Hokage se estaba produciendo unos últimos pasos:

—¡Aquí está! —dio una pequeña palmada sobre un montón de papeles—. Esto es lo que heredas como Hokage. Por ahora—sonrió de manera triunfadora y torció la cabeza. Enfrente suya estaba Kakashi con su capa y sombrero recién estrenados—. Felicidades por convertirte en el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi.

—Muchas gracias. Aunque creo que me costará acostumbrarme un poco.

En ese momento entró Shizune con Shikamaru.

—Quiere ver a Naruto.

Kakashi miró a Tsunade y esta dio su última orden como Hokage.

—Claro—vio cómo se iban los dos por el pasillo y terminó de echar un último vistazo a su antiguo despacho. Dejó a un atareado Kakashi y salió. Había pasado ahí pocos años en comparación con Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen o Minato, pero sentía que había sido una eternidad. Estiró las piernas y los brazos y echó a andar.

—¡Augh! —alguien había chocado contra ella.

—¡Lo siento! —Tenten estaba en el suelo recogiendo el contenido de la caja que había caído al suelo. Tsunade la ayudó y notó que la ninja tenía las mejillas enrojecidas—. "Estoy cerca de Tsunade. ¡Qué fuerte!"— pensó mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya está—dijo la Quinta tras devolverle el último libro. Observó el contenido de la caja—. ¿Te mudas a algún sitio?

—Me han asignado al cuerpo de ninjas de reconocimiento y estoy llevando mis pertenencias a mi nueva taquilla.

Tsunade trasteó el contenido y sus ojos se pararon en un objeto muy especial: la foto de Maito, Tenten, Lee y Neji.

—Vaya… Lo siento—dijo.

La mirada ilusionada de Tenten se enturbió y desvió sus ojos. Aun no lo había asimilado.

—Te doy un consejo. No tengas esto cerca por un tiempo.

Tenten miró la foto y con la yema de los dedos rozó la cara celestial de Neji. Tantas cosas se habían quedado por el camino. Dejó la foto en la caja y le sonrió a Tsunade, gesto que le evocó épocas pasadas en las que ella era una dulce niña rubia con coleta que correteaba con su abuelo.

—Bueno, debo seguir mi camino. ¡Hasta luego!

Tenten siguió su camino y la Quinta le sonrió. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo hasta que la voz cada vez más cercana de Tenten la paró:

—Tsunade -sama, ¿le gustaría ir conmigo a tomar algo?— Tenten apretó la caja con sus pertenencias. Se había armado de valor para pedirle a su heroína ese gesto.

—Yo—Tsunade titubeó. Había muchas que hacer y no podía permitirse ningún contratiempo. Solamente los conocía Shizune y muy someramente. Por otro lado, la Quinta tenía fama de juerguista y de empinar la botella con mucha facilidad y no quería que atribuyeran esa fama a una kunoichi tan prometedora como Tenten.

—No creo que…

—La admiro mucho, Tsunade-sama. Siempre he querido ser como usted y necesito hablar con alguien en estos momentos. Ahora todos han enfilado sus vidas y…

Algo tocó una tecla en Tsunade. Ese "felices y comieron perdices" lo había visto en muchas ocasiones en compañeros ninjas de otras aldeas y de Konoha, espectáculo al que asistía con una sonrisa melancólica, para ella misma, y falsa, para los demás, pues su final jamás llegaría, pero entre el pasado y el presente, había una pequeña diferencia. Tenten no estaría sola para afrontar esa soledad, aunque fuera por una noche.

Tsunade le tocó el hombro y dijo:

—Acepto.

A Tenten se le iluminó la cara y en menos de diez minutos recorrió las instalaciones de la Torre, dejó sus pertenencias, se preparó y fue con Tsunade al centro.

Poco a poco, la aldea estaba recuperando su brillo y esplendor tras el ataque de Pain. Los comerciantes llamaban a los paseantes ofreciendo sus productos.

—Están haciendo un trabajo increíble—Tenten tapó sus mejillas con sus manos en señal de alegría—. ¡Oh! Ahí es.

Las dos entraron en el establecimiento y tomaron una mesa, la más alejada posible.

Cuando le sirvieron un aperitivo, Tenten de repente se sintió dubitativa. ¿Por qué le había pedido salir y tomar algo? Seguramente sentiría Tsunade que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una kunoichi que jamás estaría a su nivel.

.

.

.

_Media hora después_

_._

_._

_._

—Jajajajajajajaja—Tsunade empezó a reírse. De la seria y distante Quinta ahora se estaba destornillando y sólo porque Tenten le había contado una de sus primeras misiones con los chicos: un señor de una aldea pequeña tenía dudas sobre quien le estaba robando el pienso de sus gatos y no podía dormir. Maito Guy y los chicos se infiltraron; Tenten de doncella acompañada de sus dos criados, Neji y Lee, mientras que Maito se quedaba espiando en las sombras. Al final resultó que era el propio señor que, sonámbulo, cambiaba el pienso por arena. Fue una misión de rango bajo y no era para sentirse orgullosa, pero Tenten no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con Tsunade y sacó a colación una de las misiones más ridículas que había hecho.

—Seguramente las suyas fueron más épicas que las mías.

El semblante de Tsunade cambió.

—Las mías fueron horribles. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que envenenar un cargamento destinado a aldeas rebeldes, donde seguramente vivirían niños y ancianos.

Tenten se quedó sin hablar. En cierto sentido, ¿qué había esperado de ella? La primera vez que la vio, sintió que tenía un referente, un ídolo al que seguir. Tan fuerte, tan bella, tan lista… Cuando estuvo en la academia, sus profesores hicieron una introducción de los ninjutsus del mundo shinobi y la charla sobre la medicina ninja la dejó boquiabierta. ¡Si era lo que era, había sido por ella!

—Perdona si he sido dura. Seguro que a medida que avanzabais, las misiones fueron más duras.

—Bueno—sintió ese comentario casi como un halago—. Una vez ayudamos al Raikage pues sufría amenazas de muerte y necesitó nuestra ayuda (1). Fue una misión difícil porque el enemigo conocía un jutsu con el que conseguía camuflarse, pero gracias al Byakugan de Neji, todo se saldó bien.

Tenten sintió una punzada de melancolía ante su mención.

—Es curioso. En esa misión, si no hubiera sido por Neji y su ojo, no lo hubiéramos conseguido. Me pregunto si alguna vez hemos conseguido superar alguna misión gracias a mis dotes de kunoichi y no al todopoderoso Byakugan de Neji o, incluso, al taijitsu de Guy – sensei y de Lee.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en la ventana unos segundos, los suficientes para ver cómo Tsunade se había quedado observándola.

—¡No me malinterprete! —empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos y las manos—. Estoy feliz en mi equipo, pero muchas veces he pensado que…

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

Tenten se quedó petrificada. Su ídolo se ponía de su lado.

—En mis primeras misiones, yo era el apoyo. A medida que luchábamos, también tenía que hacer frente y mediar en la lucha de egos de Orochimaru y Jiraiya para que la misión no se fuera al traste y al final, curiosamente, la misión se resolvía gracias a las serpientes de Orochimaru o a los sapos de Jiraiya.

—Yo no creo que usted fuera un florero o sujeta velas para esos dos. Las misiones de los Sannin son legendarias en el Mundo Shinobi. Todo el mundo sabe cómo vencieron a Hanzo la Salamandra, cómo formaron con sus invocaciones la triple cerradura, cómo…

—Son las historias de los Sannin, no mías. No hay persona en el mundo que no conozca, por desgracia, a Orochimaru y su legado y Jiraiya fue un escritor inmensamente popular, además de ser un guerrero formidable. ¿Dónde quedo yo? Mi estampa solamente la conocen mis iguales en otros países, aquellos que han decidido estudiar medicina ninja o aquellos a los que me enfrenté una vez.

—¡No diga eso! —Tenten dio un golpe en la mesa que la dejó quieta—. Si usted hablara con cualquiera, sabría que todo el mundo la conoce. Usted es la Quinta; nos salvó a todos con su propio ki en el ataque de Pain, gesto que por casi le cuesta la vida.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algunas personas del bar la estaban mirando. Tenten se sintió como una tonta por haber dado ese tumbo y empezó a sentir sofocos.

Tsunade en ese momento empezó a reír a carcajadas como hacía un momento y desvió la atención de los comensales. Pues sí que había hecho bien en ir con ella a tomar algo.

.

.

.

_Una hora después_

.

.

.

Tenten se notaba un poco mareada. Solamente le había dado dos sorbos a la bebida y parecía que había empinado tres botellas sin problemas. En cambio, Tsunade estaba íntegra:

—Bebe, no muerde—dijo en referencia a la bebida.

Tenten frotó sus manos.

—Yo no… no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

Tsunade estalló a carcajadas de nuevo.

Algunos clientes la miraron y Tenten se hundió más en su cojín. Tsunade, una de los Sannin, discípula del Tercer Hokage, descendiente del Primer y Segundo Hokage, maestra de Shizune y Sakura. Prácticamente ella había desarrollado el ninjutsu médico que era venerado en el mundo Shinobi y ahí estaba destornillándose por que una niña le estaba diciendo que no bebía.

—Llegará un momento en que beberás, no para divertirte, sino para…—el rostro níveo de Tsunade se tensó.

—¿Para olvidar?

Tenten se tapó la boca. Había sonado demasiado inquisitivo. Juntó las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos.

—¡Lo siento, Tsunade-sama!

Ella sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Es más difícil de lo que tú crees. Verás, prácticamente mi vida ha estado rodeada de hombres: Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Dan, Jiraiya—cerró los ojos ante su mención. Ahí Tenten vio que quizás sí hubo algo entre los dos, más de lo que superficialmente se había intuido en la aldea—. En cambio, yo me sentí muy sola. Mi abuela Mito era inaccesible, incluso para mí. Parece ser que las mujeres ninjas tenemos que dar pasos preguntando o buscando el amparo de los shinobis. No pienses que me di a la bebida, sino que más bien la bebida vino a mí como un medio para desinhibirme de todo y no pensar.

En ese momento, Tenten se rió.

—No me creo que no pudiera con todos ellos. Su fuerza es legendaria. He oído que luchó contra el Raikage en un pulso.

—Y me ganó, pero porque usó una treta, no su fuerza. Por lo que la ganadora moral fui yo.

—Seguro que usted ha vivido muchas historias. Me niego a pensar que no ha vivido ninguna especialmente memorable.

Tsunade quedó un poco pensativa y movió la cabeza.

—En una misión, Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo escalamos la montaña más alta de Konoha para conseguir unas hierbas aromáticas para un antídoto contra la migraña de una aldea que estaba en la otra punta del País del Viento. Durante el camino, nos hicimos pasar por vagabundos, comerciantes, señores y feudales, investigadores. Esa hierba era codiciada por terroristas de una aldea cercana que la vendían en el mercado negro. Antes de escalar esa montaña tuvimos que sacarle las coordenadas a un viejo anciano que le daba a la bebida incluso durmiendo, así que le reté a una partida de cartas.

—¿Y ganó?

—Perdí las diez partidas como una miserable—dio un puñetazo en la mesa y una venita se le hinchó. Tenten por casi se cae al suelo.

—¿Entonces?

—La partida en realidad se estaba jugando en otro sitio. Jiraiya se infiltró con ayuda de sus sapos en la cabaña bien escondida del viejo y Orochimaru soltó a sus serpientes para que buscaran alguna carta o papel indicativo del lugar. Entonces sucedió otro problema.

—¿Cuál?—frunció el ceño.

—La hija del anciano. Entró en ese momento en la cabaña y Jiraiya tuvo que distraerla para que Orochimaru siguiera buscando. No hace falta decir cómo la distrajo.

Tenten tardó en captar la directa. Tsunade continuó con la historia.

—Consiguió la dichosa localización y tras una semana de escalda y de condiciones extremas obtuvimos la hierbas, pero lo difícil fue lo siguiente: recorrernos todo el país para llevarla a la aldea. Como ya he dicho antes, nos hicimos pasar por cualquier cosa para llegar vivos y la fortuna fue diversa. En una taberna un viejo prestamista me reconoció y me tocó fingir ser una viuda de acento extraño. En otra aldea, en un puesto comerciante una abuelita intentó timarme a la hora de comprar manzanas y en un hostal solamente aceptaban hombres, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo acabó la cosa.

Tenten se quedó sin hablar. La vida de los Sannin había sido un cúmulo raro de experiencias para no dormir. Sobre todo con eso último que había dicho.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no hace falta poseer un jutsu increíble o unas dotes de lucha legendarias. A veces es bueno usar esto—señaló su cabeza— y...

Cuando terminó de hablar, a Tenten le dolió la cabeza.

—"Creo que no sirvo para esto"—pensó.

.

.

.

_Dos horas después_

_._

_._

_._

—Cuéntame tu relación con tu equipo—dijo Tsunade.

—Pues—Tenten se puso a pensar. Si no fuera por la bebida y el buen ambiente, otro gallo cantaría—, mis compañeros han sido como el agua y el aceite. Lee siempre ha sido el cabeza loca y Neji la razón en el grupo. Cuando una misión no funcionada, siempre salía Lee con alguna ocurrencia y cuando estábamos en apuros, Neji actuaba como líder y ganábamos.

—¿Y qué te parecen cómo chicos?

—¿Eh? —Tenten no entendió la pregunta.

—Que si…—Tsunade movió una ceja y enseguida la kunoichi más joven captó la indirecta.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo no…

—¿De verdad creías que no te lo iba a preguntar? ¡Por favor! Esas cosas surgen. En mis tiempos era muy normal. En aquel momento Jiraiya y yo…—Tsunade no siguió por ese camino—. Venga, dime.

Tenten miró por la ventana y recordó los largos paseos que dio con Neji por los bosques.

—Neji y yo, en fin—empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo en la mesa. Jamás había hablado de eso con nadie y ahora que la persona a la que más admiraba preguntaba, quizás había llegado el momento de desahogarse—. Empecé a fijarme en él al poco de empezar como grupo. Simplemente veía a alguien fuerte, decidido y misterioso. Yo no soy tan talentosa como Shino o Sakura y al verlo pelear y entrenar, me quedaba impactada con su decisión. No sé si él se dio cuenta de algo por aquel entonces, pero yo preferí no decir nada y unos años después, en una de nuestras misiones de incognito, él y yo fuimos a tomar algo y…—empezó a hacer círculos más rápido. Incluso llegó a arañar la mesa de madera.

—Nunca mejor que una misión para dar rienda suelta a las pasiones—le echó un trago a su vaso—. Te lo digo por experiencia. Continúa.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Íbamos muy cansados y tomamos una bebida típica de aquella aldea, y eso que no soy de beber como ya he dicho, que nos relajó demasiado. Le acompañé a su habitación y él me acarició la cara. Fue...—Tenten tocó su rostro rememorando aquel momento que jamás sucedería otra vez—. Al día siguiente despertamos abrazados y con la ropa desperdigada. No sé si fue su primera vez, pero para mí sí que lo fue.

—¿Cómo te trató?

—¡Oh!¡Fue muy bueno conmigo! Pero a partir de aquello, algo cambió en él. Comenzó a evitarme.

—Vaya—susurró Tsunade—. Por cómo lo dices, casi parece que se aprovechó de ti.

—No sé lo que pasó por su cabeza después. Se comportaba conmigo muy bien en las reuniones de misión y en la academia y fue todo un líder en la prueba de chunnin, pero cuando estábamos a solas, me evitaba a toda costa. Yo me miraba en el espejo, pensando que yo era el fallo. A lo mejor no era lo suficientemente guapa o lista para un Hyuga. Entonces ocurrió algo de lo que siempre me he arrepentido.

—Si quieres parar, lo entenderé.

—No, ya que he empezado, lo terminaré. Acabábamos de llegar a una misión y la aldea estaba de fiesta. Decidí armarme de valor y confrontar a Neji por su comportamiento, así que me arreglé y lo busqué por toda la aldea. Y lo encontré. Vaya que si lo encontré. Estaba con _otra_.

—¿Cómo que con otra? ¿En plan…?

—Sí. Los vi tan juntos como dos libros en una estantería y me rompí. Algo en mi interior estalló y salí corriendo—Tenten cogió su vaso y de un viaje, se lo tomó entero. Suspiró y esperó a que le hiciera efecto—. Estaba furiosa. No sé si es que me hice ilusiones u otra cosa, pero esa traición no me la esperé, ni menos al ver quién era la otra.

—¿Quién era? ¿La conozco?

Tenten asintió y dijo su nombre.

Tsunade se quedó de piedra.

—Cielo santo—musitó la Quinta. ¿Había odio bien o los estragos de la edad le estaban fallando? —. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Salí corriendo y me fui al bosque. Allí me encontré con…—a Tsunade se le abrió la boca de par en par. La historia se estaba volviendo más interesante por momentos—. Me vio llorando. Jamás lo había tratado más que como un amigo y me abrazó para consolarme y ahí yo me desinhibí. No sé que estará pensando usted, pero él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y nos dejamos llevar. Ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, igual que lo que estaba haciendo Neji en el otro extremo de la aldea.

Tsunade agachó la cabeza y un extraño _deja vu _le recorrió. Básicamente a ella le había pasado lo mismo muchos años atrás.

—Cuando acabamos, me vestí rápidamente y le dije: "Lo siento". y me fui corriendo a mi casa. Al día siguiente quise creer que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no. Cuando quedé con los demás, vi a Neji demasiado amable conmigo y me enfurecí. No sé qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento y también habría que oír su historia para conocer su versión, pero en ese momento sentí que debía dejar las cosas claras y así lo hice. Por su expresión, creo que él no se esperaba todo lo que dije. Algunas palabras fueron un poco gruesas, pero había que decirlas y así hice.

—¿Y qué pasó con… y …? (2) —

—Con ella me comporté como si nada y con él, me sentí la persona más despreciable del mundo. Desde aquello empecé a verlo de otra manera y me sentía muy bien a su lado, pero aquel error de los dos no podía volver a ocurrir y creo que él lo entendió. Y ahora que toda esta pesadilla se ha acabado, yo—Tenten siguió hablando y hablando. Que si Hinata iba todos los días a ver a Naruto, que si Sakura veía desde los barrotes a Sasuke con los ojos vendados, que si Sai se dejaba caer por la floristería de Ino, que si Choji viaja al País del Rayo para "mantener relaciones diplomáticas"; muchos finales para los demás, pero para ella no. Terminó de beber la botella y poco a poco la modorra se le fue subiendo a la cabeza hasta acabar completamente dormida.

Tsunade sonrió. Pagó la cuenta y se llevó a Tenten subida a su espalda. ¿Cuántas veces la habían llevado a ella así? Ya tendría tiempo para contarlas cuando partiera.

Llegó a su antigua casa, las posesiones privadas habilitadas para los Hokages. Ella, siempre que quisiera, se podría hospedar en esa ala de la Torre al haber sido Kage. Dejó a Tenten dormida en su cama y la tapó. La joven kunoichi respiraba plácidamente y sus mejillas desprendían un tono rosado. Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó papel y tinta. Aún tenía algo que hacer.

.

.

.

_A la mañana siguiente_

.

.

.

Tenten sintió cómo los rayos de sol la despertaron. El piar de los pájaros y la sensación de estar en una cama mullida y cómoda hicieron todo lo demás.

—Buenos días, dormilona—Shizune entró en la habitación y terminó de abrir las cortinas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? — dijo Tenten medio atontada.

—Tsunade te trajo ayer subida a su espalda y te acostó en su cama. Ha velado por tu sueño toda la noche.

—Mmmmm...¡Qué!—exclamó la kunoichi. Entonces todo lo vivió la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza—, ¿dónde está Tsunade-sama?

—Se ha marchado y no volverá en un tiempo—se sentó al lado de Tenten en la cama—, lo suele hacer cuando necesita tiempo para ella misma. Toma—le tendió un sobre—, me ha dicho que te lo de cuando te despiertes.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tenten vio la carta que la ninja le había tendido. En un lado llevaba escrito: "Para Tenten. Tsunade"

La kunoichi la abrió y se acomodó en los mullidos almohadones para después comenzar a leer.

.

_Estarás leyendo esta carta cuando me haya ido. Llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer un viaje cuando todo acabara y cediera el testigo a Kakashi. A veces lo hago cuando quiero olvidarme de muchas cosas y lo de ayer me hizo recordar otras tantas. Hay algunas cosas que no conté. Ni siquiera Shizune las sabe. ¿Sabes que tuve un aborto? Fue después de que mi relación con Dan tuviera un bajón y Jiraiya se convirtiera en mi pañuelo de lágrimas. La historia es mucho más enrevesada de lo que aparenta. Un día de estos te la contaré con más detenimiento._

_Lo que quiero decirte es que el pasado nos persigue solo si queremos que así sea. Lo vivido, vivido está y no ganamos nada torturándonos. En mi caso, quiero quedarme con los buenos recuerdos y los malos los guardaré en el fondo de mi corazón pues son solo míos, aunque a veces viene bien hablar de ello para no explotar._

_Tú tienes mucha vida por delante, Tenten, y te convertirás en una kunoichi excelente. Seguramente veré tu rostro en la montaña de los Hokage en un futuro. _

_A mi vuelta quiero verte fortalecida y con la bandana de jonnin._

_Tsunade_

.

— Tú tienes mucha vida por delante—repitió la joven mientras se frotaba la mano en los ojos por las incipientes lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer—. Gracias.

—Tenten, disculpa—Shizune volvió a aparecer en la habitación—. Hay alguien fuera que quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Quién sabe que estoy aquí?

—Tsunade me comentó que se tropezó con compañeros tuyos ayer mientras te traía. ¿Le digo que pase?

Tenten miró la carta y respiró profundamente. Se la guardó en un bolsillo y se alistó el pelo.

—Salgo yo.

.

.

.

(1) Esta aventura ocurre en la parodia de Naruto, Naruto SD. Lo recomiendo porque es muy gracioso.

(2) Prefiero no poner los nombres de "la otra" y "el otro". Simplemente se encuentran entre los 11 de Konoha y el resto de personajes protagonistas.


End file.
